theworldofnothfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Titus Benectius
This is the content found in a journal, on the body of an Aes Qintari acolyte of Mezharun. It was found on the central-north part of Eastwood. * It is written in Rhuan. * The cover is made of deer skin. * The pages are low quality parchment. * Black iron rings hold the book together. * The last page, which contains a poem, seems older than the rest. The Journal Entry 1: Y885PS; 20th Quintilius ' ''"I have started reviewing Bella's manuscripts. I have to admit, the rat did her job well enough. It is quite unclear to me where these aged documents came from, but I can only guess that the most interesting pages of it seem to be missing. Curiously, up to this point this night, I have not found a single mention of what I'm looking for. It is tedious, for the content is encrypted, and the dialect itself is strange. Deciphering it alone, is consuming most of my dedicated time. I wish I had more time in my days, to focus with a clear head. I can only hope this will make better sense to the High Solar when he recovers, Flame willing. Until then, I find it is my duty to proceed." '''Entry 2: Y886PS; 10th Sextilus "I have happened upon an intriguing part. I have recognized the word ''Eden, which is a promising thread. The document here bears the seal of one Malenuerta (note: person? place? ritual?), with the inked symbol of a ram's skull and its spine tailing it. I do not recognise this visual, nor have I ever heard of this name."'' 'Entry 3:' Y886PS; 17th Septembrius "Finally, the Cold is over and I have finally reached the place described in the papers. My worst suspicions have been confirmed as I have found cells beneath, filled with the bones of numerous creatures and sadly too few remnants of Eden Stones. There are more documents too, carefully placed under individual blocks of removable stone. If appearances can be trusted, the work they did here was terrifyingly effective, or ineffective. The tissue must have decomposed instantly." 'Entry 4:' Y886PS; 3rd Decembrius "I have started to vaguely record the mutation (note: may be a mistaken speculation) procedures. Also, the realization came to me on how serious and far-reaching my discovery may be. I wish I had the High Solar by my side. At least he is still alive, and for that alone I'm grateful." 'Entry 5:' Y886PS; 5th Decembrius "I regret having learned of this dark episode in the city's history. I have become wary of danger and I jump at every shadow, as the ones who did this must surely be aware that someone has discovered their secret. It is impossible to know. Could Bella have spoken? No matter. I must not fret at the shadow the fire casts." 'Entry 6:' Y892PS; 22nd Ianuarius "Of the existing hypotheses about the downfall of the Sil Aelinath (note: could be dangerously mistaken), if one discards those that are unserious or unsupported by evidence, one is left with but a few, that might as well be myths. Among these, that which states the race was brought down by an epidemic in the Oblivion Years, seems very unlikely. One could speculate that a dead race would leave something behind. And I do not think the Slavebreeds count as such a remnant. I cannot produce any theory solid enough, that could join the fact that folk remember that race to exist, and that no one has ever seen or heard anything related to it. My short-sightedness on this matter, and the frustrating lack of records further than seven, maybe eight centuries back, makes it near impossible to ever discover the truth. The last lead to follow is the animal deaths north, but I fear this will lead to another nothing." The Poem My soul is wrought to sing of forms transformed To bodies new and strange! Immortal Flame inspire my heart, for ye have changed yourself and all things you have changed! Oh lead my song in smooth and measured strains, from olden days when earth began to this completed time.